


We Don't Even Sell Tyres.

by Fridgewithwingss



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridgewithwingss/pseuds/Fridgewithwingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a cashier at Walmart. Luke buys weird shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Even Sell Tyres.

Ashton had no clue how his summer job had turned into his forever job. If it had been a half decent job then he probably wouldn’t have minded that much, like the cool bike shop down the road, where all the hot, muscled biker guys with tattoos and piercings in places you didn’t even know you could pierce went to buy… bike stuff. On second thoughts, maybe the bike shop wasn't the best fit for him. But still! Walmart?! He had no clue why he ever thought even applying here was a good idea. And, two years after he left high school, meaning to move to somewhere like LA and strike out for himself, here he was. In Walmart. Scanning through beer for an old guy who looked like one more bottle could kill him, with Sal, the manager who loved to remind you of the fact, mouth-breathing down the back of his neck because he cut out early last shift. 

Not exactly ideal.

Snapping out of his reverie, Ashton rung up the old guy, and told him to have a nice day as he watched the man stumble slightly out of the store with mild concern.

“Next, please” he called out as he looked up. Then sat up a little straighter as the next person in line dumped their basket down with a grin, and a small crash. He may not be muscled and tattooed, but that was definitely a lip piercing.

“How many cats do you have?!” Ashton blurted as he peered into the basket, filled with nothing but cat litter.

“I don’t have a cat” smirked Lip Piercing. Ashton began to scan through the cat litter, waiting for some further explanation. None came

“If you don’t mind me asking, then… why the cat food?” Ashton wasn’t usually one for small talk with the customers, but as Lip Piercing took a step back and he caught a glimpse of long, skinny jean clad legs, he thought he could make an exception.

“Changed my oil today, stained my driveway.” Lip Piercing dropped a handful of change onto the counter, hoisted the bags of cat litter and walked towards the doors. Ashton gazed after him.

“That… That literally explains nothing.”

 

__________________________________________________________

Ashton didn’t see Cat Litter Guy for a week. A long, agonising week. Because Cat Litter Guy was hot. With a capital H. And that week was boring. But, exactly seven days after the Cat Litter incident, twelve rolls of cling film (A/N: Like, saran wrap? idk, I’m not American) was dumped onto his counter. Ashton took his time looking up.

Of course he thought I’d know that stupidly tall hair anywhere.

“I Googled cat litter and engine oil, you know” Ashton said as he began scanning through the rolls.

“Did you now?” Asked Cat Litter Guy, laughter evident in his voice.

“Yeah.” Ashton affirmed. “I didn’t know you could use cat litter to get oil stains off of tarmac. That is highly useful information. Twenty seven dollars twenty four cents, please.”

“Well, I do like to impart highly useful information to the masses” Laughed Cat Litter Guy, placing a handful of bills directly into Ashton’s palm, then turning to walk out of the store.

“Technically, you didn’t impart that information to me, I found it out myself. And who even needs that much saran wrap?!” Ashton called after his retreating back.

______________________

“You’re just fucking with me now, aren’t you?” Ashton said in disbelief, staring at the piles and piles of rope that had just been hauled onto his counter. 

“I am most definitely not fucking with you. Although…” Lip Piercing grinned as Ashton began to blush furiously.

“How much… how much rope is this? I need to put it into the computer” He asked, desperate to divert the conversation.

“Eighteen feet. Oh, and these too.” A tyre and a hammer were placed unceremoniously on top of the rope. Ashton blinked.

“I’m sure we don’t even sell tyres.” He muttered under his breath, as he searched for a barcode. Lip Piercing just laughed.

___________________________________

Ashton had the week booked off. He never thought he would be sad about missing work, but he had actually started to look forward to what the weird, hot guy with the piercing was going to buy. He’d seen him a few more times before his week off, buying a few pints of chocolate ice cream and an issue of Cosmo (“Night in with the girls?” Ashton had asked. He’d thought it was funny. Lip Piercing did not.), two bottles of bleach and a roll of trash bags (“Who are you? Do I need to call the cops? And why are you wearing a tank top? It’s November!”) and, once, every avocado in the store (“Why?! Do you know how much shit I’m gonna be in when all the health freak moms come through? Do you?”)

The week off was boring as hell, and when he walked back into work the following Monday, it was the first time he’d done it with a smile. That smile had been well and truly wiped off his face by the time he was almost at the end of his eight hour shift, and a basket was placed on his counter.

“Welcome to Wa- Oh, hi.” Ashton said, cutting himself off when he looked up and realised Lip Piercing was the one to put the basket down. “Figures you’d turn up on my first day back after a week off.”

“Did you miss me?” Asked Lip Piercing with a grin.

“‘course” Ashton said absently, beginning to scan through his items. Two pasta ready meals, roses, and candles. “Hot date that you’re planning on lying to about cooking your own pasta?” He asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

“Depends” Lip Piercing replied.

“On what? Thats twenty two dollars and eleven cents, by the way.”

“It depends on what time you get off work tonight” Ashton looked up in confusion.

“Why would it… Oh. Oh, man that was totally a line! Jeez, that was so corny!” Ashton began to laugh. Lip Piercing’s face fell, and he scooped up his bags and dumped a handful of bills on the counter.

“Keep the change” He muttered, turning to the door. Ashton stopped laughing immediately.

“No, no, wait! That wasn’t a no, definitely not a no!” He jumped up, racing around the counter and catching Lip Piercing by the arm. “Please, I was just surprised. Ask me again.”

“Do you want to go on a date? Uh, with me?” Lip Piercing, Ashton decided, was incredibly cute when he wasn’t being so cocky.

“Depends” He quipped. Lip Piercing rolled his eyes.

“On what?

“Whether you’re ever going to tell me your name.” Ashton said.

“Luke, its.. My name is Luke.”

“Well, Luke.” Ashton replied “Seven okay for you?

___________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Punkrockmeluke put up a post about 5sos AUs on tumblr that they wanted and I reckoned it'd be nice to write one for them. Also I'm avoiding revision, so theres that.
> 
> I literally wrote this in an hour, and I haven't written anything in about two years soooooo don't judge please! (Also my tumblr is fridgewithwingss just sayin you should check it out)
> 
> Also Luke was building a tyre swing for his niece. She can't quite pronounce the L, and everyone thinks it's adorable.


End file.
